Major Histocompatiblity Complex (MHC)-encoded molecules are key components of T cell immunity. The significance of these molecules as tissue compatibility molecules was first observed in the late 1930s. Peter Gorer and George Snell observed that when tumors were transplanted from a genetically non-identical member of the same species, the tumors were always rejected, but when tumors were transplanted between genetically identical members of the same species, the tumor would “take” and would grow in the syngeneic animal. The genetic complex responsible for the rejection was subsequently found to be a series of genes that encode protein products known as Major Histocompatibility molecules. These genes, also known as immune response or IR genes, and their protein products are responsible for all graft rejection. There are two types of MHC molecules: MHC class I and MHC class II. All nucleated cells express cell surface MHC class I. A subset of specialized cells express class II MHC. Included in the specialized, professional antigen-presenting cells (APCs) are B cells, macrophages, microglia, dendritic cells, and Langerhans cells among others.
As stated above, B cells express MHC class II. Once antigen has been bound by the antigen receptor on the B cell, the antigen and its receptor are engulfed into an endosomal compartment. This compartment fuses with another compartment known as the lysosome. The B cell is very efficient at breaking down antigens into smaller parts and loading the parts into MHC class II in the lysosome. The MHC is then trafficked to the cell surface where the B cell can effectively “show” the antigen to a CD4+ T cell. The activated CD4 cell is also called a helper cell and there are two major categories, Th1 and Th2.
The MHC molecules are tightly protected in the endosomal/lysosomal compartments to insure that only antigens for which we need a response get presented to T cells. MHC class II molecules, prior to antigen loading, are associated with a molecule called invariant chain, also known as CD74. The invariant chain is associated with MHC class II (and recently shown to be associated with certain MHC class I molecules) prior to antigen loading into the antigen binding grooves of the MHC molecules. As antigen is processed, the invariant chain gets cleaved by proteases within the compartment. First an end piece is removed, and then another known as CLIP (class II invariant chain associated peptide). CLIP fills the groove that will ultimately hold the antigen until the antigen is properly processed. For a detailed review of the invariant chain, including CLIP, see Matza et al. (2003), incorporated herein in its entirety. Despite the fact that this “chaperone” role for invariant chain and CLIP has been identified, the full impact of these molecules on immune signaling and activation has yet to be determined.
The history of prodrug administration includes the use of esterases available throughout the digestive track in humans. The esterase acts as a hydrolase in ester hydrolysis, cleaving the carboxylate ester from the alcohol. The purpose of this approach has generally included the improvement of absorbtion, metabolism, and overall bioavailability. The application has been used in various drugs including, but not limited to, Enalapril, Valacyclovir, Heroin, and Chloramphenicol.